Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is a third-person shooter video game developed by PopCap Games and published by Electronic Arts. It is the sequel to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. The game was announced on the Xbox E3 briefing on June 15, 2015. Only a trailer was shown, but gameplay footage was later presented on EA Games' E3 press conference. It is scheduled for release in Spring 2016 for PC, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4.[https://www.pvzgw2.com/ Official website for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2] On a GamesRadar article,GamesRadar article EA has confirmed that players who unlocked playable characters in the first game will have their characters in the sequel already unlocked. In the same article, a single-player mode was confirmed, along with 6 new classes including Citron and Super Brainz, over 100 playable characters and 12 new maps. Also a new ranking system has been introduced, however this means that every player will start from rank 1 when they begin the game for the first time. Most, possibly even all customisation items from the first Garden Warfare are not returning to Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2. Some of this information was later added to the official website. Game History *June 15, 2015: Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''is being announced to be coming next year's spring. *June 15, 2015: A new trailer for the game is being released *June 15, 2015: A new video containing new upcoming features to the game such as Graveyard Ops and three new classes has been released. *July 8, 2015: A second trailer for the game has been released announcing new "Seeds of Time" map and Split Screen gameplay. Plants New plants *Citron *Rose *Kernel Corn *Weed *Unnamed Weed wearing a pumpkin *Unnamed Weed wearing a flower pot *Unnamed armored Weed wearing a vase *Unnamed stone-themed Peashooter variant *Giga Torchwood Returning plants *All Peashooter variants except Berry Shooter *All Sunflower variants *All Chomper variants except Chester Chomper *All Cactus variants except Citrus Cactus *Garlic Drone *Artichoke Drone *Heal Flower *Spikeweed *Chili Bean Bomb Zombies New zombies *Super Brainz *Captain Deadbeard *Imp and Z-Mech *Zoologist *Unknown tennis-themed All-Star variant *Unnamed ice-themed Engineer variant *Mr. Toasty *Gatling Bot *Super Heal Bot *Mr. Freezy *Breaker Bot *Rocket Bot Returning zombies *All Engineer variants *All Scientist variants except Dr. Chester *All All-Star variants *All Foot Soldier variants *Browncoat Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie Gamemodes New *Graveyard Ops *Herbal Assault Returning *Garden Ops *Gardens & Graveyards Maps New Abilities ''Note: While new variations of existing abilities have not been officially confirmed, gameplay from the Garden Warfare 2 booth at E3 2015 does reveal that the Scientist will be receiving a new heal beam similar to the Sunflower. *A Scientist heal beam Gallery Gw2temporary.jpg|Citron. Gw2render.jpg|A gameplay shot. New zombies in PvZ GW 2.PNG|New zombies, including a new zombie class, Imp and Z-Mech. Superhero and Corn.PNG|Super Brainz. Tulip.PNG|Rose. Pirate Zombie in GW 2.PNG|Captain Deadbeard. Wuuuuuut.PNG|Zomburbia. Welcome to SUBURBIA.PNG|Suburbia Poster/Advertisement. ixw4KXWxwx4.jpg|The logo of the game. Gw2render2.jpg|Citron & Imp and Z-Mech. Gw2render3.jpg|Captain Deadbeard and Rose. Gw2render4.jpg|Kernel Corn and Super Brainz. Giga Torchwood.png|Giga Torchwood, just spawned by the slot machine. GW2 Deluxe Version.png|PC Deluxe Edition Cover Art GW2Maps.jpg|4 New Maps, including the Time Travel Park, a space map, a snowy type of map and Z-Tech. Adcitron.jpg|An ad for Citron. Adcaptaindeadbeard.png|An ad for Captain Deadbeard. 11667375_10153045407618214_155602295021011198_n.jpg|An ad for Super Brainz Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Rose, Citron and Dr. Zomboss. Videos Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Announce Trailer E3 2015 Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Gameplay Reveal E3 2015 Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Live Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015|With commentary. Plants Vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2015|Interview. Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare 2 – Seeds of Time Map Reveal SDCC Trailer References Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies (series)